Falling for the enemy
by danielaberck00
Summary: What if Spencer knew Toby was big A and had actually fallen for him? As she tries to struggle with her feelings, more things start to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is my first Spoby fanfic, I really hope you like it, please review! I own nothing, appearances may be different than the book.**

**XXX**

Spencer Hastings woke up with her alarm. She moaned. It was 6am; she had to go to school. You could think Spencer was a nerdy, "I love school" kind of girl but if you thought of that you are totally wrong. Just because the Hastings were supposed to be "perfect", that's all her parents wanted her to be. Spencer got out of bed with a groan and grabbed a teared jean, her favourite black boots and a random Nirvana t-shirt. She ran downstairs brushing her neat, black hair and quickly braiding it. As she reached the living room, she found her sister Melissa and her boyfriend Ian, making out on the couch.

As Spencer made a grossed face, Spencer decided to talk to her sister.

-"Um Melissa? Hello?" Spencer said as if trying to catch her sister's attention.

-"Oh um, Spence, what a surprise to see you up so early" Melissa sat on the couch, blushing.

-"Hello Spencer", Ian's sexy voice appeared and Spencer saw him smirk at her. She blushed; she had a crush on Ian and let's just say that sometimes they did things… without Melissa knowing. Spencer smiled and said a nice "Hello Ian", then ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. Her phone ringed.

-"Hello?" a voice at the other end said, it was unrecognisable, "Hey Aria!" Spencer said cheerfully. Aria was one of her 3 other best friends, Emily, Hanna and Alison. Unluckily, Alison had passed away and they had split up a little. "You know I'm at your doorway, right?" Spencer could feel a smile forming on Aria's face as she remembered Aria had come to pick her up. "Oh crap! I'm coming!" Spencer said as she finished the call. She ran to the living room, said goodbye and ran to her house's porche. There was Aria's small van, parked in front of her house.

As she hopped into the car, usual gossip happened as they approached the Brew. There they had to meet Hanna and Emily before going to school, this was their actual routine. When they arrived, their friends were already there waiting for them with their lattes in hand. "Hey guys!" Aria and Spencer waved at the two others, they smiled and sat down.

Spencer stared at her friends with her hot chocolate in hand, how had they been able to go through all of this? Losing Alison, the Jenna thing… she shivered. Aria Montgomery had streaks of neon coloured hair, she was short and skinny, and many boys liked her. Hanna Marin was a blonde, perfect Ali substitute, her other best friend, Mona, had made her go to a really large makeover and Emily, she was skinny and pretty and many boys liked her but knew she was unreachable because … she was gay. As Spencer watched them all and thought about how good their friends were, she remembered her biggest concern. –A. A person that had stalked them since Ali's funeral and had tormented them for a long while now. Spencer didn't want to think about it. Suddenly she heard the small bell in the door jingle as someone stepped in, he had a green sweater which matched his eyes and was actually… hot. "Who is that?" Spencer asked staring at the green-eyed boy. "Don't you know? He's Toby Cavanaugh, Jenna's sister" Hanna said as Spencer felt chills running down her spine.

**So what do you think? Should I write more? Please let me know by sending me reviews! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Suddenly she heard the small bell in the door jingle as someone stepped in, he had a green sweater which matched his eyes and was actually… hot. "Who is that?" Spencer asked staring at the green-eyed boy. "Don't you know? He's Toby Cavanaugh, Jenna's sister" Hanna said as Spencer felt chills running down her spine. _

**XXX**

Was it Toby? THAT Toby? The one that had been a witness of the Jenna thing? Spencer's mind was racing, her friends stared at her. "Spencer, is something wrong?" Emily said worriedly. "Of course something's wrong!" Spencer whispered, knowing anyone would gossip into conversation. "That is the Jenna's brother! The one WE made blind!" Spencer was about to continue when she was cut off by a pissed Aria. "The one ALISON made blind", Aria said sharply. It was actually true; they had seen it but hadn't done it. "That stupid firework" Hanna sighed. The Jenna thing had happened for about 2 years now and Spencer was still unable to sleep properly. How had Alison been so heartless? She never knew why people wanted to be like her: heartless, rude, making a joke out of everyone's problems, one part of Spencer missed her, the other one was really glad she was gone.

As they approached Rosewood High, the bell rang, time for school. Spencer sighed as she approached her locker and started to take out her history book and copybook. Spencer _loved_ history. World War 1, The French Revolution, etc, etc. As she turned around, she saw a guy in a red sweater approaching. It was Toby. She was about to start going but someone tapped on her shoulder. "Um… Spencer Hastings?" A shy voice said, Spencer turned around to find a very shy Toby, clasping his stuff tightly. He had short brown hair and emerald green eyes which left her hypnotized those kind of eyes which look into your soul.

"Yeah?" Spencer replied, trying to play it cool. _He's so cute!_ Spencer said to herself. "My name is Toby Cavanaugh, Professor Bernard said I needed some help in history and because he said you were the best, I was wondering if you could help me out", Toby smiled. _He's so hot! _Spencer thought _ok, calm down Spence, you can do this_. "Ok, sure! If you want we can study at my place" Spencer grinned. "Yeah sure, see you after school Spencer" Toby smirked and left, just as the bell rang.

Spencer spent most of the day thinking about Toby, when the final bell rang, she approached to the school door, said bye to her friends and waited for him nervously. Toby had been thinking about Spencer too, but in a different way. He WAS –A, tormenting A, and had come to Rosewood High to finish his job, but, had he just fallen for one of his targets? Toby shook his head to take that thought away. _Now I'm just Toby Cavanaugh, Jenna's brother, trying to start over. I'm not –A._ He repeated these words over and over again until he found a smiling Spencer waiting for him on the door. She smiled as they started to walk towards Spencer's.

**Sorry I haven't been able to update! Ughhh I hate finals, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, If you did please review so I can keep updating! Ly guys 3**


End file.
